


Saving Richie

by Slashaddict96



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Bleeding Out, Bruises, Bullying, Concussions, Gang Violence, Gen, Harassment, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pretty boys getting hurt, Scars, Secret Injury, Soft fonzie, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: The demons come at Richie in the school bathroom leaving Richie an injured mess





	Saving Richie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy whumptober y'all have some happy days whump

_Richie stood in the bathroom mirror counting the bruises and scars from his previous encounters with the demons he never told anyone not even Fonzie what they do to him almost every chance they get Richie is Immune to it at this point,_

_Every night he went home body aching from the beatings and kickings when he sat at the dinner table he had to hold his stomach to ease the pain he hid it under the table so his family wouldn't notice _

_Before he went to bed he always examined all the bloody patches and bruises there was always a lot of them_

_He didn't have to worry about Fonzie seeing them either as they have never slept together so Fonzie's never seen him naked _

_Soon enough he was startled by loud bangings on the bathroom door he locked it but he knew they would break it down_

_He rushed to one of the stalls locking it and standing on top of the toilet so they wouldn't know he was there_

_Richie felt his heart stop when he heard the door banged in he prayed that they wouldn't find him,_

hey fag we know your in here Shouted bag the baddest of the demons and the one who beat Richie the most

_Richie felt a lump in his stomach after hearing the hateful word it hurt worse to be called that than being beaten,_

_Soon enough he started hearing his stall shaking it shook until whoever was shaking it tore it right open_

_Bag gave Richie the nastiest smirk as he pushed Richie against the stalls banging his head leaving Richie to fall to the floor this made him an easier target bag and the rest of the boys began to kick Richie as hard as they could.over and over,_

_An hour had passed and Richie never made it back to class Potsie was worried so he checked around for his best friend who was nowhere to be found so he checked the boys room maybe Richie had came down with the flu _

hey Rich you okay in there? Asked Postie

_No word was spoken so Potsie opened the door what he was met with shocked him more than anything else he's seen Richie on the floor unresponsive bleeding out_

Richie! Hey Richie it's me Potsie come on man wake up! Says Potsie

_Potsie had noticed Richie's shirt was pulled up a little which revealed some scarring _

_Potsie pulled it the rest of the way up and what he saw made his insides churn he began to scream in anguish crying out for help _

_Richie had been taken to the hospital by ambulance his mother father and sister waited in the lobby they were in complete shook of course,_

_Soon enough a frantic Fonzie runs through the hospital calling Richie's name until he saw the Cunningham family waiting with worried looks on they're faces _

where is he?! Shouted Fonzie

The doctor is working on him right now they said he might have a concussion says Ms c embracing Fonzie crying 

_an hour passed and Richie awoken to bright lights was he dead? He thought he than looked over and saw his family_

oh my God your awake! Says Fonzie pulling Richie into a hug

Ow Fonz your hurting me says Richie 

_Richie was trying to remember why and how he got to the hospital he then remembered bag pushing him into the stalls causing him to bang his head hard he then remembered that he had multiple scars and bruises that needed explanation_

guys..I can explain says Richie

Why did you let those guys beat you all those times? And more importantly why didn't you tell anyone sooner and why hide the scars? Asked Fonzie 

I didn't want to worry you guys especially Fonzie I knew that if he found out he'd do some real damage to the demons even though they deserve it Fonzie doesn't deserve to get in trouble for it says Richie

_Fonzie half smiled pulling Richie into a kiss_

i was so worried about you I thought I'd lost you when they showed us the pictures with the scars and bruises..I wanted those guys to pay for what they did luckily Mr c was there to snap me out of it I love you Richie and I promise nothing like this is gonna happen ever again says Fonzie now caressing the side of Richie's face

_fonzie pulled Richie into another hug and kiss _

_The rest of the Cunningham's just watched in joy _

_Fonzie was never gonna let anyone hurt his boy again,_

**the end **


End file.
